Flashback
by wrosehp4
Summary: They say that memories of your past comes rushing back on you before you finally crossover..." After her duel with the Death Eaters, Hermione finds herself inside her own memories...


A/N: Hey everyone, this is actually my first fanfic so please bear with it. I guess my plot is a little ordinary and maybe somebody else has already written something of this kind but I'm not aware of anyone with the same story as of this moment. Then again, I haven't read that many fanfics to begin with...I'm still new at this so again, please bear with me. I've tried my best to make this first chapter as close to the book as possible, but maybe you'll find some fluff in the later chapters...just so you'll know...  
  
Oh, and unfortunately, these guys are still JKR's and not mine...  
  
Flashback  
  
CHAPTER I: The First Journey  
  
"Silencio!" Hermione shouted in an attempt to stop the Death Eater who was already inching his way towards her, Harry and Neville, from giving away their position to other Death Eaters. That seemed to work. She looked around frantically. The others.where are the others? Ron. However, after a momentary shock in losing his voice, the Death Eater regained his stance and mouthed a curse that she could only guess was one of the Unforgivable curses, and as a flash of violet light hit her, she felt a sudden jolt of pain run across her body. Silencio?! Ha! What was I thinking?, she thought before she finally blacked out.  
  
*** Hermione opened her eyes and found herself, together with Ron and Harry, in one of the compartments of the Hogwart's Express. "How did we get here?" she asked them but neither answered her, much more acknowledged her presence. Only then did she notice that Ron and Harry, together with the rest of the compartment had that yellow, washed colour you get with a faded Muggle photograph. She looked down at her hands. They looked normal. So was the rest of her. Just then, she remembered the duel with the Death Eater and suddenly, it dawned on her. They say that memories of your past comes rushing back on you before you finally crossover. Does this mean that she's.that she had-  
She heard Ron talking about trying a spell on Scabbers, Ron's rat which they, in their third year, discovered was not a real rat but a wizard, an Animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew, the wizard that betrayed Harry's parents, and the same one that soon aided Voldemort in his obsession to rise again to power. With this, she realized that this was actually their first trip to Hogwarts, where she had spent the past five years of her life. .Five wonderful years. Absentmindedly, she turned to Ron.  
This would also be the first time that the 3 of them would come face to face with each other. Any second now and she would open the compartment door to ask them about Neville's toad.  
Just as soon as those words left her thoughts, she heard the compartment door slid open. Then, a younger version of her entered the room, with Neville following behind closely. All her emotions at that time suddenly came rushing back to her and-turning to look at her younger self ogling at Ron-saw just how visible her emotions had been. She felt her face turn red, though how that was possible was beyond her since she was already dead. Dead. The mere thought of the word made her shudder. Still, she couldn't do anything but accept that simple fact. Hadn't Dumbledore said to Harry that ".to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure"? She would just have to trust Dumbledore on that one.  
Thankfully, Ron at that time wasn't paying too much attention to notice her staring at him and she thanked the Lord for small favours. Yes, she had been quite taken with Ron the first time she saw him, but that doesn't mean anything. It was only because of Ron's fiery red hair that she acted that way. Also he had these cute little freckles across his nose, and.  
She turned her gaze back to the young Hermione just as she quickly (a tad too quickly she thought.) averted her gaze away from Ron's face and was now looking at Ron's hand, who was holding out his wand "So you're doing magic, let's see it then." Ugh! This was the part that she had dreaded in their first meeting. Somehow, she was overwhelmed with the desire to impress the silly red- headed boy but instead she had made a very big prat out of herself. She tried covering her ears, but soon found out that their conversation (if you can call it that) would just pass though her hands as though it were nothing but air. So she had no choice but to listen to her non-stop gibber about books and school while Ron and Harry sat there, looking dumbfounded. No wonder he had hated her so much. This was what she had been contemplating (actually, bawling was more like it) over in one of the girl's CR before a troll had distracted her back in their first year in Hogwarts. She couldn't help but think that if only she had approached him differently on the first day, then they would have already been friends. Too many times she found herself wishing she hadn't done the things she did that made Ron furious, at the same time wishing she'd do things that Ron did like. Also, she couldn't understand why she doesn't need to please Harry the way she wanted to please Ron when they were both her best friends. Maybe it was because Harry was logical and predictable while Ron was.well, completely impossible to get. Also Harry's like a brother.and Ron, who's he like? A small voice said at the back of her head. Who exactly is Ron to you? Hermione shook her head to clear the voice off.  
Her younger version continued to ramble about books and, after a while, introduced herself, looking at Ron the whole time, turning only to Harry when he, in turn, introduced himself (Are you really? I know all about you.) She turned to Ron's appalled expression and flinched. Maybe she had been an insufferable know-it-all, but he had also been an insufferable git. Still, this git had stood up for her many times and even saved her on some. Like the time he saved her from the troll during their first year, and how he stood up for her against Umbridge during one of their DADA class. Harry? Yes, he had saved her a lot of times, but Harry has always been the heroic type, not only to her but to everyone. Ron, however, was such a cowardly prat that even the mere mention of spiders would send him flying towards Azkaban just to make sure that he was away from it all. Still, he braved himself to face Aragog, a giant spider, in their second year in an attempt to know how to revive her from her petrified state. Even if he had grumbled and whined the whole time. Hermione turned her attention to Ron's fingers, which were now patting Scabbers back gently. Ron have such long fingers, I wonder how it would feel if they.She immediately scolded herself for thinking of such things and allowed her thoughts to wander back to the time they played McGonagall's giant chess set. Ron had chosen to play the knight, and at that time (and actually, even up to now), she saw him as one-as a knight. My knight.  
Again, she felt herself blush.  
  
*** Note: Did you like it (please,please like it...)? Actually, I'm already done with the second chapter but I wanted to try this chapter first to know your reactions, so that I'll know what I'll write in the next chapters or so and will still be able to update this chapter if necessary before posting another...so I don't have to have my work cut out for me by having to update 2 chapters instead of just 1...So I really need your reviews guys, please...thanks by the way... 


End file.
